Kesalahan Di Musim Gugur
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Di musim gugur ini, Sakura telah lancang mencuri ciuman dan menyentuh "milik" Saabaku Gaara si ketua OSIS. Dan ini semua akibat ulah sahabat pirangnya/ Jan ken Pon!/Hn. Kau mau kabur setelah mencuri sesuatu dariku nona?/ Hua... Onii-chan! Tolong adikmu! Fanfic for my Aniki (Kirei Apple) mind to RnR?


Seorang gadis kecil dengan helaian merah mudanya yang tergerai lurus sepunggung dan dihiasi bando berbentuk telinga kelinci tampak sedang sibuk memeluk boneka _teddy_ kecil di tangan mungilnya. Ia mengejar sang kakak yang sedang bermain sepeda di sebuah taman dengan pohon-pohon yang berguguran mengingat sekarang akan masuk awal musim gugur.

Langkah mungilnya berlari mengejar sepedanya yang dipakai oleh kakak merahnya yang hanya terpaut usia sekitar 2 tahun darinya. Ia, Sakura tertawa kecil saat sang kakak terjatuh dan tubuhnya mendarat sempurna di setumpuk daun-daun pohon _mapple_ yang berguguran.

"Hahahaha... Saso- _nii_ kalah! Saso- _nii_ terjatuh... yeyeyeye..." Gadis kecil itu tertawa puas melihat tampang kakak laki-lakinya yang terjatuh secara tidak _elite_ itu. Tubuhnya menjadi kotor karena tanah, dan di surai merahnya terdapat sisa-sisa daun gugur yang melekat disana.

Sasori membersihkan sikunya dari debu dan berdiri seraya menegakkan kembali sepeda adiknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah.

"Awas ya... Saku- _chan! Onii-chan_ pasti akan membalasmu." Ujar kakaknya itu seraya menatap adiknya.

Sakura kecil kembali tertawa dan meleletkan lidahnya pada Sasori.

"Lihat saja... _Onii-chan_ akan selalu kalah dariku~"

"Baiklah! Bagaimana jika kita bermain petak umpet! Siapa yang berhasil menemukannya, dia yang akan menang." Tantang Sasori.

Mendengarkn kata "Tantangan" yang keluar dari bibir merah kakaknya, membuat adrenaline Sakura merasa terpacu. Ia menatap sang kakak yang menyeringai, dan menerima tantangan dari Haruno Sasori itu.

"Baik! Siapa takut!"

" _Jan Ken Pon!_ "

Mereka melakukan suit tradisional Jepang _jan ken pon._ Sasori mengeluarkan gunting, sedangkan Sakura mengeluarkan kertas. Maka dari itu, Sakura bertugas sebagai penjaga dan Sasori akan bersembunyi. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan sebal, dan dibalas oleh senyuman oleh Sasori.

"Kau berhitung sampai 20 ya Sakura- _chan!_ Nanti aku akan bersembunyi dan kau mencariku."

"Yayaya... cepatlah _Onii-chan no baka!_ Aku pasti akan menemukanmu." Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasori dengan tangan mungilnya.

Gadis itu menutup matanya, mengambil posisi jongkok dan berhitung sampai 20. Sasori sendiri berlari ke arah bangku taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari posisi Sakura, dan berjongkok disana sebagai persembunyiannya. Suasana taman terlihat cukup ramai dan setidaknya bisa menutupi Sasori yang kini menaikkan tudung jaketnya untuk menyembunyikan rambut merah menyalanya yang cukup mencolok.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat adik kecilnya sudah selesai berhitung. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mendapatkan petunjuk dimana keberadaan kakaknya itu. Langkah mungilnya menerobos kerumunan orang-orang di taman yang asyik bermain. Ada yang bermain layang-layangan, bermain sepeda, bermain di ayunan, ataupun hanya sekedar duduk dan menikmati semilir angin di musim gugur. Ia menatap semua helaian-helaian manusia-manusia disana agar memudahkannya untuk mendapati persembunyian Sasori.

Disatu sisi, terdapat seorang bocah merah yang berusia tak jauh dari Sakura dan sekarang ia sedang bermain di sebuah bak pasir yang terletak di tengah taman dan membuat istana-istanaan. Sakura yang mendapati bocah bersurai merah menyala yang sedang berjongkok itu menyeringai senang dan segera berlari kearah bocah merah itu.

Sret!

Bruk!

Karena Sakura berlari tanpa melihat kondisi jalanan, ia tergelincir sebuah kulit pisang yang dibuang sembarangan dan membuat tubuh mungilnya terpeleset hingga jatuh tepat di atas istana pasir yang susah payah dibuat oleh bocah merah tadi.

"Awww... sakit!" Rintih Sakura. Namun ia cepat menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap bocah merah tadi dengan wajah bahagia.

"KENAAAA! KAU DAPAT _ONII-CHAN!_ " Sakura menunjuk wajah bocah merah tadi. "Makanya...! jangan pura-pura menyamar jadi bocah kecil he! Rambutmu itu tidak bisa disembunyikan tahu." Sakura masih menutu matanya karena tertawa bahagia dengan hasil penemuannya itu. Begitu ia membuka matanya, barulah ia sadar bahwa...

"Nah... kalau begitu, sekarang giliran _Onii-chan_ unt-... KYAAAAA... KAU SIAPA!" Sakura berteriak kencang hingga semua mata menatap mereka dengan aneh.

 _Orang yang ia maksud bukanlah orang yang berada dihadapannya kini._

Tangan mungilnya menunjuk wajah seorang bocah tampan dengan warna mata _jadhe_ dan sebuah tato "Ai" di dahinya. Wajahnya sangat datar dan ia memandang Sakura dengan tajam.

"Kau!" Ia menunjuk Sakura dan mengeluarkan aura mengintimidasi.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah " _Sial! Aku salah orang_." Batinnya.

Bocah itu menatap istana pasirnya yang susah payah ia bangun dan memakan waktu 2 jam. Kini sudah hancur lebur karena tubuh gadis merah muda yang mendarat sempurna di istana miliknya.

"Kau!" Ia mengeluarkan nada bicara yang tajam dan pandangan horor. Membuat Sakura tidak bisa bernafas dan menatap bocah kecil yang siap memarahinya itu.

"Kau telah menghancurkan istanaku! Huaaaaa... _Nenek!_ " bocah itu menangis dengan kencang. Membuat Sakura merasa panik dan menatap bocah merah yang sekiranya akan memukulnya itu kini malah menangis tersedu-sedu hingga ingusnya keluar. Jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura dan tangisannya bertambah kencang.

"Kau! Kau akan kuadukan pada nenek! Dasar! Kepala gulali jahat! Aku akan bilang pada nenek kalau kau telah menghanculkan istanaku! Jahat! Jahat! Nenekkkkk!" Jerit bocah merah itu.

" _HUAAAAA...ONII-CHAN! TOLONG ADIKMU!_ " Teriak Sakura dan pingsan di tempat.

 **Kesalahan di Musim Gugur**

 **By Ryuhara**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Gaara x Sakura**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, humor gagal, Typo, alur berantakan, dan banyak kesalahan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special fanfict for my ANIKI (Wyda or Kirei Apple)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prompt : Musim Gugur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa tahun kemudian...**

Dua orang gadis pirang dan sahabatnya yang berkepala gulali tampak bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar yang terletak di taman yang menjadi jalan satu-satunya yang harus dilalui untuk menuju Konoha Gakuen. Ketiga gadis itu tampak tertawa-tawa kecil saat melihat pemuda-pemuda yang menjadi _senpai_ mereka berjalan dengan tampannya. Apalagi saat duo Uchiha bersaudara yang menjadi pangeran sekolah mereka itu berjalan dengan wajah datarnya yang tampan, kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana, dan tatapan mata _onyx-_ nya yang akan membius siapapun wanita yang memandangi mereka. Ino tampak terkikik geli dan menggoda Sakura yang dulunya pernah berpacaran dengan salah satu dari duo Uchiha itu.

"Ciee... ketemu sama mantan." Bisik Ino dan didukung oleh kekehan dari Shion. Mereka berdua menggoda Sakura yang kini wajahnya sudah memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Wahh... wah... kayaknya Sakura masih menyimpan perasaan pada sang mantan ya? Asyik..." sambar Shion.

Uchiha Sasuke yang mendengarkan kekehan para gadis itu melirik sedikit ke arah pohon sakura yang berguguran itu dan mendapati gadis merah muda yang pernah menjadi miliknya itu sedang di " _bully_ "oleh dua sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ciee... Sasuke lihat kesini loh! Ayo... Sakura, jangan sok _jaim!_ " bisik Ino.

Sakura tak menanggapinya dan tetap menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah... Sakura- _chan_ tidak seru~" Ujar Shion sembari menyikut lengan Sakura.

Sasuke yang melihat itu tanpa sadar menarik seringaiannya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

 **-0o0-**

Rei Gaara adalah seorang ketua OSIS periode baru yang akan menjabat di organisasi intra sekolah itu untuk 1 tahun ke depan. Berkat kecerdasan, ketampanan serta pengalaman organisasi yang ia miliki mampu membuatnya dipercaya oleh para guru, teman-teman, kakak kelas dan adik kelasnya untuk menjabat posisi tertinggi itu. Apalagi Gaara adalah salah satu anak dari donatur yang setiap tahunnya memberikan dana pada pembangunan sekolah ini. Membuat ia semakin terkenal, apalagi di mata para gadis-gadis di luar sana.

Siang ini, ia akan ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam buku sejarah untuk PR mengenai sejarah Jepang di masa lalu yang baru saja diberikan Orochimaru- _sensei._ Iris mata berwarna hijau pucat dan surai merahnya yang tertiup angin memberikan efek tersendiri baginya. Sudah banyak wanita yang mencoba untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namun ia terus menolak dengan alasan, ia ingin fokus pada cita-cita dan masa depan. _Benar-benar tipikal calon menantu idaman._

Disudut perpustakaan, terdapat ketiga makhluk yang selalu saja berada di sudut mana pun. Jika tadi bagi mereka mengganggu setiap pemuda tampan di taman menuju sekolah, kini mereka sedang berada di sudut perpustakaan sembari membaca majalah entah apa itu dan terkiki geli. Apalagi dua gadis pirang yang masih memiliki hubungan keluarga itu. Dua-duanya sama-sama biang keributan dan selalu berisik dimanapun mereka berada. Sedangkan di hadapan duo pirang itu, tampak seorang gadis merah muda yang menungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja seperti orang yang tidak nafsu makan.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Ino. Gadis pirang dengan manik _aquamarine_ itu sibuk memoles-moleskan sebuah cat kuku berwarna merah menyala di jari-jari mungilnya. Di sebelahnya, Shion –gadis pirang yang satu lagi- sibuk dengan majalah _fashion_ -nya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sedikit dan menatap dua sahabatnya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. sedang tidak enak badan saja." Sakura kembali membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Ino meliriknya sedikit, "Kenapa sih? Sejak peristiwa tadi pagi kau murung terus _jidat!_ Jangan bilang kau teringat kembali dengan masa-masamu bersama Sasuke, dan kau kena _baper!_ Aduh... dasar _jidat!_ " oceh Ino dengan panjang kali lebar.

"Atau... kau malah jadi susah _move on_ darinya ya Saku- _chan?_ ya ampun... kaliankan sudah berakhir sejak 5 bulan yang lalu." Lanjut Shion. Ino mengangguk tanda setuju. "Lagi pula, masih banyak yang lebih tampan dari Uchiha Sasuke. Rei Gaara misalnya." Tambah Shion.

Sakura yang hanya mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan dari sahabatnya itu tidak menanggapinya terlalu serius dan kembali mengecek ponsel berisi _BBM_ dari sang mantan yang membuatnya susah payah untuk _move on_ menjadi _baper_ seperti sekarang.

 _ **Uchiha Sasuke-kun**_

 _ **Hi... Sakura. Apa kabar? :D**_

Hanya sebuah kalimat yang berisi sapaan dan sebuah _emoticon_ senyum dari sang mantan yang sudah berakhir 5 bulan yang lalu dengannya, mampu membuat sang Haruno Sakura menjadi _baper_ seperti sekarang. Salahkan pesona Uchiha yang tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menolaknya. Sakura menyimpan ponselnya di saku _blazer_ dan berdiri dari sana diikuti tatapan dari duo pirang di depannya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Ino.

"Mau menemui _Onii-chan!_ Aku ada janji dengannya." Alasan Sakura.

Padahal ia hanya jengah dengan komentar _sok_ tahu dari dua sahabatnya itu. Dan berniat untuk ke atap sekolah untuk menenangkan fikirannya. Karena dari tadi sibuk menundukkan kepalanya, Sakura tidak tahu bahwa ia akan menabrak seorang pemuda yang sedang mencari buku di rak bagian Sejarah dan terjadilah insiden yang memalukan.

Brak!

"Kyaaaa...!"

Bug!

Teriakan Sakura dan beberapa buah buku yang terjatuh dari rak membuat semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Sakura terjatuh menimpa seorang pemuda tampan yang kini berada di bawahnya menahan pinggul gadis itu agar tidak menghimpit tubuhnya lagi. Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas dan melirik gadis merah muda yang masih berusaha menormalkan debaran jantungnya.

"SAKURAAAA! KAU TIDAK APA-APA?" Teriak Shion dan Ino.

Sakura yang sadar dengan posisinya segera bangkit dari tubuh pemuda yang ia himpit tadi.

" _Go-gomen!_ "

Sret!

Kedua mata Ino dan Shion terbelalak kaget. Wajah cantik mereka memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan cepat-cepat membalikkan tubuh mereka dari pemandangan _erotis_ tersebut.

Glek!

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Ia merasa tangannya memegang sebuah benda yang cukup panjang dan setengah menengang serta terasa _panas...~_

 _Errr..._

Sakura melirik "Sesuatu" yang berada digenggamannya itu. Dalam hati ia berdo'a, semoga bukan "Itu". Tapi... saat iris _emerald_ itu menatap benda yang berada digenggamannya, sontak ia berteriak keras hingga membuat gedung perpustakaan Konoha Gakuen terasa seperti akan meledak.

"KYAAAAAAA... _ONII-CHAANNNNN! TOLONG ADIKMU!_ "

Seraya berlari seperti orang kesurupan dari sana dan meninggalkan sosok Rei Gaara yang terpaku sejenak. Begitu ia sadar, sebuah seringaian tercetak di wajah tampannya.

 **-0o0-**

Semenjak insiden memalukan itu, Sakura tidak mau lagi mengunjungi perpustakaan dan selalu mengurung diri di dalam kelas jika jam istirahat tiba. Walau kejadian itu sudah lewat sekitar 10 hari yang lalu, dan tidak banyak orang yang tahu akan 'insiden' memalukan itu, tetap saja jika bertemu dengan Gaara, ia merasa seperti gadis mesum dan tidak punya malu. Walau peristiwa itu tidak sengaja dilakukan olehnya, pastilah Gaara akan memandang rendah dirinya sebagai seorang gadis. Membuat Sakura selalu saja menjambaki rambut merah Sasori karena surai merah kakaknya itu serupa dengan surai merah Gaara dan membuatnya selalu teringat kejadian itu.

Seperti sekarang, Sakura diseret oleh Ino dan Shion pagi-pagi sekali menuju taman yang di sepanjang jalannya terdapat pohon besar yang daunnya sedang berguguran. Angin musim gugur menelisik ke kulit putihnya. Sakura merapatkan _syal-_ nya dan mengikuti sahabatnya itu.

"Saku- _chan_ lupakan saja kejadian itu. Kan sudah lama berlalu. Lagi pula sepertinya ketua OSIS tidak mempermasalahkannya. Itukan hal yang tidak sengaja." Ujar Shion saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju pohon besar untuk memulai aktivitas mereka "Mengintip"

"Iya _Jidat_! Kau saja yang terlalu _baper_ dengan kejadian itu. Padahal Saabaku- _san_ tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kyaaa... dia baik sekali." Teriak Ino.

"Kalian tidak tahu rasanya seperti apa! huft...~ lebih baik diam saja." Sakura masih berada di dalam _mood_ yang kurang baik.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga sampai di tempat nongkrong biasa mereka. Ino melirik seorang senior yang menjadi atlet judo di sekolah mereka, Hyuga Neji. Pemuda dengan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat yang tergerai indah, warna matanya yang seindah _lavender_ , dan wajah tampannya yang datar. Mendadak sebuah ide jahil muncul di kepala pirangnya. Ia menatap ketiga sahabatnya dan berbisik pelan.

"Bagaimana jika kita membuat sebuah permainan." Ajak Ino.

"Permainan apa?" Tanya Shion sedikit penasaran.

"Jadi begini... kita bertiga akan _jan ken pon_. Siapa yang kalah harus menuruti perintah dari pihak yang menang. Dengan melakukan hal yang mereka perintahkan pada lelaki yang lewat di pohon ini. Bagaimana?" Jelas Ino.

Shion memekik kecil, "Tentu saja aku mau! Kau Saku- _chan?_ " tanya gadis pirang itu. Sakura melirik sahabatnya dengan wajah lesu dan hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Baiklah... ayo mulai!"

" _Jan ken pon!_ "

Kini sebagai pembuka permainan yang pertama, Ino menjadi pihak yang kalah. Shion tertawa kecil dan berbisik sejenak pada Sakura.

"Baiklah... tantangannya adalah... belai pipi pemuda yang akan lewat nanti." Ujar Shion bersemangat.

"APA? Apa-apaan itu? Tidak bisaaa!" Tolak Ino.

Sakura yang menatap sahabat pirangnya itu mencibir dan berkata, "Dasar Ino _pig!_ Masa membelai pipi saja tidak berani! Dasar pengecut." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

Merasa terhina oleh kata-kata Sakura, Ino membusungkan dadanya dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. "Siapa yang takut? Baiklah... ayo kita lakukan!" Sakura dan Shion menyeringai.

Tak lama kemudian lewatlah seorang pemuda pucat dengan rambut klimis dan sebuah senyuman yang tampak aneh di wajah tampannya.

"Cepatlah Ino... dia mangsamu!" Shion mendorong sahabat pirangnya.

Ino sedikit merutuki sahabatnya itu dan kini ia menghalangi jalan pemuda tersebut.

"Ha-hai _senpai!_ " ujar Ino begitu tahu bahwa targetnya adalah _senpai_ dari kelas lukis yang ia taksir sejak kelas satu, Shimura Sai.

" _Kurang ajaaarrrr! Awas kalian!_ " pekik Ino dalam hati. Ia berusaha agar rona merah tak menjalari pipinya. Sedangkan Sakura dan Shion tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ada apa?" suara _baritone_ itu terdengar jelas di telinga Ino.

Ia meneguk ludah gugup dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. " _A-anoo... go-gomen senpai!_ " seraya memejamkan matanya Ino mengusap-usap pipi hingga rahang di wajah tampan Sai dan cepat melarikan diri sebelum _senpai-_ nya itu memarahinya dan meneriakinya mesum.

"Kyaaaaa..." Ino berlari sekencang mungkin. Dan bersembunyi di balik pohon tempat mereka bertiga tadi.

"Hosh... hosh... si-sialll... aku malu sekali!" Ino menjambaki rambutnya. Sakura tertawa keras melihat sahabat pirangnya itu. Sedikit-sedikit bisa mengurangi penderitaannya dari kejadia beberapa hari lalu.

"Makanya! Jangan _sok_ menantang kami. Jadinya kau yang kena batu 'kan." Kekeh Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah... ayo lanjutkan kembali!"

Mereka bertiga kembali mengulang _jan ken pon._ Kini giliran Shion untuk mencium pipi Naruto. Gadis pirang itu tampak begitu malu. Apalagi teman Naruto, dengan tanda segitiga terbalik di pipinya itu sempat mengambil foto saat Shion mengecup pipi Naruto.

"Kyaaaa... aku malu!" Shion menutupi wajah cantiknya yang memerah.

"Hahahaha... Shion~ akhirnya kau mencium lelaki pujaanmu ya? Cieeeee..." Goda Ino.

Permainan mereka terus berlanjut, terkadang tantangannya jatuh pada Ino yang merebut keripik Chouji dan dihadiahi sebuah jambakan di rambut pirangnya. Shion yang membangunkan Shikamaru yang tertidur di bangku taman, atau Ino yang melempar Shino dengan permen karet, dan Shion yang melempar anak kucing ke arah Kisame. Sedangkan Sakura, entah karena beruntung atau apa dia baru terkena 1 tantangan. Yaitu, menyatakan cinta pada Sasori. Dan dibalas dengan kecupan di kepala oleh kakak laki-lakinya itu. Benar-benar beruntung sekali.

"Ahh... Sakura curang! Masa kau menyatakan cinta pada kakakmu sendiri! dia pasti hanya tertawa saja. _"_ Omel Ino.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sasori yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Tentu saja~ aku 'kan selalu beruntung." Bangga Sakura sembari membusungkan dada.

"Iya... enak sekali Saku _-chan!_ Coba pemuda yang lewat tadi adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pasti kau membeku di tempat." Ejek Shion.

"DASAR PIRANG GENDUT!" Ejek Sakura.

"Uh... JIDAT LEBAR!" Balas Shion.

"Baiklah... ini yang terakhir sebelum bel berbunyi!" Teriak Ino menengahi pertengkaran sahabatnya.

" _Jan ken pon!_ "

Deg!

Kini giliran Sakura. Ino dan Shion menatap sahabat gulalinya seraya menyeringai dan Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Tadi masih ada Sasori yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Tapi... sekarang? siapa yang akan menjadi objek Sakura? Jangan sampai Uchiha Sasuke. Ia bisa galau semalaman jika seandainya Sasuke-lah yang menjadi objeknya. Seraya duo pirang itu berdiskusi, tak jauh dari sana tampak pemuda tampan yang berjalan dengan santai. Walau ia tahu, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi namun langkahnya tetap tenang dan ia memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati alunan musik dari _earphone_ ditelinganya. Sebentar lagi ia akan melewati sebuah pohon besar yang daun-daunnya berguguran ditiup ringan oleh angin-angin nakal.

Sret!

Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Dihadapannya ada gadis merah muda yang menunduk dan menghalangi langkahnya.

"Hn?" Gumamnya.

Cup!

Sebuah benda kenyal tertempel sempurna dibibirnya dan merasakan rasa _cherry_ yang begitu kuat dibibir mungil itu. Bibir itu terus mengecupnya cukup rakus dan merasakan tekanan-tekanan lembut dari ciuman mendadak itu. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan bibir itu menjauh dan gadis tadi menatapnya takut-takut.

" _Gomen ne..._ Saabaku- _san._ Yang tadi itu bukan apa-apa. A-aku... aku hanya menjalankan hukumanku. _Jaa!_ "

Sakura hendak berlari dari sana. Di balik pohon itu Shion dan Ino tertawa kencang hingga memegangi perut mereka. Namun, tangan kekar itu menarik tangan mungil dari gadis yang hendak melarikan diri itu dan mendekap tubuh Sakura dengan erat.

"Hn. Kau mau kabur setelah mencuri sesuatu dariku nona?" Bisik Gaara dengan seksi di telinga mungilnya.

Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuh mereka yang terlalu berdempet. "Maaf, Saabaku- _san_. I-itu hanya salah paham. Aku harus kembali ke kelas!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan dekapan Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai dan menangkup wajah cantik itu dengan gemas. "Beberapa hari yang lalu kau memegang punya 'ku' dan sekarang kau menciumku. Lalu kau akan kabur lagi hn? Enak saja. Rasakan ini."

Cup!

Gaara menekan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura. Merasakan tekstur lembut bibir yang menggoda itu dan merapatkan tubuh mereka seperti dua pasangan yang dimabuk asmara. Setelah puas merasakan bibir mungil itu, ia menangkup wajah Sakura yang memerah dan berbisik, "Karena kau sudah menyentuh 'Milikku' dan merebut ciuman pertamaku seenaknya, kau harus menjadi pacarku!" Perintahnya.

"APA?" Teriak Sakura dengan kencang.

"Penolakan heh?"

"Aku tidak mau. Meskipun kau itu ketua OSIS kau tidak bisa memerintahku! Aku bisa mengadukanmu pada _Onii-chan!_ " ancam Sakura.

"Hn. Kadukan saja. Maka aku akan bilang pada pihak sekolah, bahwa ada gadis mesum yang mencegat seorang pemuda di tengah jalan dan dengan lancang menciumnya dibibir." Ujar Gaara seraya menyeringai.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya dengan gemas.

"Atau aku pasang dimading sekolah bahwa kau!" Ia menunjuk Sakura. "Telah menodai 'Milikku' di perpus!"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya yang memerah mendengarkan hal itu.

"Uh... baiklah! terserah kau saja!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal.

Gaara tersenyum senang dan mengacak rambut merah muda yang menggemaskan itu, "Hn. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Gaara- _kun!_ " perintahnya seraya menarik gadis itu untuk masuk ke gerbang sekolah. Melupakan duo sahabat pirangnya yang masih berada di tempat tadi.

"Mereka jadian Shion! Kyaaaa... kita akan makan-makan!" Teriak Ino.

Shion mengangguk senang dan mereka pun kembali ke kelas. Melupakan fakta bahwa Gaara tidak pernah datang sesiang ini ke sekolah jika tanpa hal yang disengaja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belakangan ini Gaara mendapatkan kabar bahwa ada 3 orang gadis yang bersembunyi di balik pohon di taman dekat jalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Gadis-gadis itu biasanya akan menggoda para lelaki tampan yang lewat sana, atau mengganggu mereka. Tentu saja, Gaara selaku ketua OSIS merasa cukup resah dengan kabar itu. Maka dari itu, esoknya ia sengaja datang agak siang untuk memergoki ketiga gadis yang selalu berbuat ulah itu. Saat itu, Gaara sengaja bersembunyi di balik pohon yang tak jauh dari ketiga gadis itu bersembunyi. Sayup-sayup ia mendengarkan suara Ino.

" _Jadi begini... kita bertiga akan jan ken pon. Siapa yang kalah harus menuruti perintah dari pihak yang menang. Dengan melakukan hal yang mereka perintahkan pada lelaki yang lewat di pohon ini. Bagaimana?"_

Tak lama kemudian gadis pirang itu mencegat Sai dan membelai pipinya. Tentu saja itu membuat Gaara terbelalak kaget. Betapa agresifnya gadis-gadis itu. Kemudian Shion yang mengecup pipi Naruto. " _Benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan!_ "inner Gaara. Dan kemudian muncul sosok _pink_ yang cukup familiar diingatannya.

Gadis itu mencegat _senpai_ mereka dan menyatakan cinta. " _CIH! Murahan sekali!_ " tapi _senpai_ tampan itu tertawa kecil dan mengecup kepala Sakura. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar, " _Onii-chan_ duluan ya Saku- _chan._ " Dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh gadis merah muda itu.

"Hn. Jadi itu kakaknya." Gaara mengangguk mengerti.

" _Baiklah... ini yang terakhir sebelum bel berbunyi!"_

Gaara mendengarkan suara Ino lagi. "Terakhir he? Lihat akibat perbuatan kalian." Gaara keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan pelan hingga melintasi pohon itu. Tak lama kemudian gadis merah muda mencegatnya. Dan...

.

.

.

.

 _Menciumnya dibibir._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gaara mengantarkan Sakura hingga ke kelas gadis itu. Wajah adik dari Haruno Sasori itu masih tertekuk sebal dan bibirnya dimaju-majukan. Benar-benar ekspresi yang membuatnya ingin mengecup lagi bibir mungil itu. Gaara melepaskan tangan posesifnya yang melingkar di pinggang Sakura dan berbisik pelan sebelum mengecup jidat lebar itu.

"Hn... kau masih berhutang padaku!"

"APA LAGI?" Teriak Sakura dengan sebal dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Gaara merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menatap mata Sakura dengan dalam dan mengecup sekali lagi bibir itu sebelum berujar,

"Kau merusak istana pasirku!"

Dan berlalu hingga meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi Sakura.

"Istana pasir?" gumamnya.

Dan ingatannya bergulir beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia menghancurkan istana pasir milik bocah merah yang ia fikir kakaknya.

" _HUAAAAA...ONII-CHAN! TOLONG ADIKMU!_ " Teriak Sakura. Dan pingsan dengan tidak _elite-_ nya di pelukan Gaara sama seperti 9 tahun yang lalu.

"Dasar merepotkan!" Ujarnya. Dan menggendong Sakura seperti menggendong karung beras.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN!**_

 _ **Wkwkwk... ini Fanfic untuk my-Aniki yang maren udah buatin fanfic intjest Gaa x Saku yg endingnya gantung parah! SEKUEEEELLLLLL PLEASEEEE!**_

 _ **Hahahaha...**_

 _ **Thanks udah menuhin fanfic barternya. Maaf ya.. kalau OOT dari prompt yg aniki kasih kemaren. Semoga terhiburrrrr~~~~**_

 _ **#hugGaara**_

 _ **Ah... ya udin... yuk review...!**_

 _ **Salam hangat**_

 _ **Akasuna Ryu istri Saso :***_

 _ **04.08.2015 (20.02)**_


End file.
